Posse:The ButterCream Gang
is a Red Dead Redemption posse. About the posse General Overview The ButterCream Gang is a peace loving posse based just outside of Armadillo, New Austin. Unlike conventional posses, The ButterCream Gang (TBCG) strives to bring peace, harmony and understanding to the American Old West through acts of kindness, generosity and by preforming favors and doing good deeds. TBCG values honor, kindness and unconditional friendship above all else, and all of the gang's actions are based around these timeless traits. History The ButterCream Gang was founded in 1855 after floods destroyed many of the shops and business in the small Gold Rush town of Tumbleweed. Some of the local boys in the town began to help churn butter for the widows, who were in dire need of assistance. The group of boys thus became known as "The ButterCream Gang" and for generations has been helping anyone and everyone through out the West. The Current ButterCream Gang In the present year of 1914, The ButterCream Gang can be found throughout both New Austin and West Elizabeth doing good deeds and spreading good and positive messages to all. TBCG can often be found preaching the wonders of temperance and prohibition, as well as the dangers of prostitution and violence to the citizens of many of the cities and settlements throughout the West. TBCG can also be found helping people regain land stolen by gangs used for Gang Hideouts. TBCG uses peaceful techniques to regain gang hideouts, such as politely asking for the land to be returned to the rightful owners and reminding the gang members that they will feel better about themselves if they to the right thing. Don't forget about nature! TBCG knows that the amazing and beautiful animals that nature has created should be shared with everyone, so unlike most posses who simply hunt animals for sport, TBCG uses humane and caring tactics to bring animals such as bears into cities so that everyone can experience their beauty! Misc. TBCG are the rightful owners and keepers of Minority Rock, a small bolder located in the middle of a river in West Elizabeth. Minority Rock is one of the few remaining places in the Old Wests that judges players not by the color of their skin, but by the content of their character. It has become a safe haven from those attempting to escape bears, courgars and lynchers. TBCG has become notorious for its use of stagecoaches. Being one of the few gangs to know its secret location, TBCG has used the stage coach to its full potential, utilizing both its traveling abilities, as well as its protection from rival gangs. The ButterCream Gang members have become world renowned for the invention of "Water Based Knife and Dynamite Fights." These fights pit players against one another in the middle of the Aurora Basin and force them to fight to the death. The become a knife and dynamite fight master one most exhibit qualities such as wit, cunning, agression, and dynamite throwing. Just remember, no matter who you are, or where you are, The ButterCream Gang can find you. The ButterCream Gang will find you. Para Equitare TBCG is a subsidiary of Team FSU. HOVE. Joining the posse Joining The ButterCream Gang is no simple task, to be a true member of this posse, or, "ButterCreamer", means to understand the true values behind trust, love, and unconditional friendship. To be a ButterCreamer one must also value peace, and always remember "An eye for an eye makes the world go blind". Members Leaders *John Marston *Friendship *Clint Eastwood *Daniel Plainview (sometimes referred to as "Bill the Butcher") Other members * Austin Ambrose * Taylor Lackey * Michi Oshima *Richard Voltz *Jack Cromer *Winston Warner External links Category:Posses }} http://www.surfsupfun.com/ http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0103900/